1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments are directed to providing an integrated display and management of data objects based on social, temporal and spatial parameters.
2. Description of the Related Art
In mobile telecommunication devices, such as cellular phones, PDAs, mini-laptops, and advanced pagers, the devices typically contain various types of information relating to contacts, calendar, email, and the like. Each type of information is typically categorized and presented to the user according to categories tailored for the particular type of information. For example, calendar information is typically presented chronologically. Contact information is typically sorted and presented in alphabetical order. In some cases two types of information may be integrated. For example, a calendar event may include contact information for persons invited to the event. The calendar event may further include location information if entered by the user.
Mobile devices typically have limited space for providing a user interface. In particular, a mobile phone device with a numeric keypad may have limited screen space and key functions to provide detailed information and user interface options. Users must typically page through numerous screens and scroll through numerous menu choices to find the information they are looking for. For example, if a user desires to find the contacts who have been invited to a calendar event, the user must typically have a priori information regarding the name and type of event. The user must then open the event and search through a list of contacts. If the user desires to find more information regarding each contact person's relationship or location, the user must open up each contact to find the information.
Such traditional user interfaces have limited ability to present information to the user that is intuitive and representative of how users actually think and perceive events, places, and people. People are typically perceived in terms of relationships and location. Events may be perceived more in terms of social importance and persons invited to the event, in addition to location. However, the traditional hierarchical, segmented, and menu driven structure of information provided in mobile devices do not provide such an intuitive and user friendly interface.